Missing Valentine
by Love Oneself
Summary: Valentine's Day is here and Tsuna is making chocolates for everyone. Because of a misunderstanding conversation, Tsuna's heart was broken. Can Yamamoto fix it? Even though he was the one to have caused it? 8027! Happy Valentine's Day.


Hey everyone! It's Valentine's Day and I felt like writing something special for the occasion. Plus, it gives me a chance to think of more ideas for this couple and help me think for other chapters for my story. Anyways, it's a special present to my loving 8027 fans from me. Hope you enjoy it!

**Missing Valentine**

Tsuna just finished his last batch of chocolate hearts. "Thank you Kyoko-chan." He said, expressing his gratitude. Kyoko smiled in return. Today was Valentine's Day and Tsuna wanted to make chocolate instead of receiving. Not that he gets any that is, except from his mother. Since he wasn't any good at the kitchen, he asked his former crush, Kyoko. All twelve colored bags sat on the kitchen table. Tsuna smiled at the results of his hard work. "Ne, Tsuna-kun.. Is there a specific person you like to give?" Kyoko asked with curiosity sparkling in her honey colored orbs. Tsuna backs away nervously.

"N-no one in particular." He lied.

There was actually one special person that he had in mind for the occasion. It was a bit late to realize at this time period. Instead of falling for Kyoko, or with any other female, he fell head over heels in love with Yamamoto. The famous baseball player and heartthrob Yamamoto Takeshi. It was the little things that the taller male did made him notice. From the cheerful smile to the arm surrounding his small shoulders. Everything he did brings the innocent brunet to his knees. It's a fantasy far from reality. Thinking about him just makes Tsuna's legs go weak. But as it was stated before, it was only a fantasy. Yamamoto is known to be popular with all the girls at Namimori. And with a clueless mind thinking of him as his best friend only. Also, the fact that he is swarmed around with admirers. Being next to the idol was an impossible task.

"I see." Kyoko said in disappointment.

Both students removes the apron around them and hung it away. Tsuna carefully place all the bags in his school. Kyoko was already out in the front waiting for the smaller male to finish. The brunet took time to place the bag for his mother on the table and went on. Tsuna stopped midway when he held the light blue bag._ Yamamoto..._ He thought to himself as a light brush reddens his cheeks. Shaking out any embarrassing thought, he stuffed it in and ran to where Kyoko was. "Ready to go Tsuna-kun?" The brunet nods happily. And so they went off to where their beloved school was.

"Kyoko-chan!" A loud, rough voice called to the orange hair female.

The spoken person turned around to see her older brother rushing towards them. "Onii-san?" She cried in shock. Ryohei stopped when he reached to the two. "Why did you leave so extremely early? Why are you with Sawada?" The Sun guardian asked. He pouts at his younger sister sadly. The passion the boxer had for his sister made it uncomfortable for Tsuna to be around. "I went out to help Tsuna to make Valentines chocolate." She replied cheerfully. Ryohei stares at Tsuna puzzled. "Is it true, Sawada?" He asked, disbelief.

Tsuna nods his head and looked through his bags full of chocolate. The brunet takes out the yellow colored bag full of mini chocolate hearts. The boxer happily accepted the brunet's offer. "Thanks Sawada!" He shouted cheerfully. It was Kyoko's turn to search through her bag and reveals another bag of chocolates to her brother. "Here Onii-san. Happy Valentine's Day." She smiled at her older brother. Ryohei blushed excitedly as he shouted 'extreme' to the sky. The two younger students laughs at the boxers' happiness. So on, they walked to school together.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat at his desk, exhausted. Because of the chocolates, Ryohei decided to express his thanks by dragging him to school. Full speed... Let's say Kyoko had a tough time catching up. Kyoko sat on the desk besides him and continues her last conversation with the brunet. "So Tsuna-kun, who do you think might confess to you?" Tsuna blushed harshly at the question. Someone confessing to him? When pigs fly, yeah. "No, I don't think so? Why?" He asked as he stares at his former crush.<p>

"Well, who knows? You might be surprise." She giggled lightly before returning to her seat.

Tsuna wanted to ask more about it, but students came in rapidly. His question is now on hold as of this moment. Gokudera and Yamamoto arrives together to the class with a one-sided argument. Tsuna chuckles silently till the bomber greeted him with the usual title. "Good morning, Tenth." Tsuna smiles and greeted back with much enthusiasm. Both older males went to their seats when the teachers arrives. "Since today is Valentine's Day, I'll let it be a free day. Plus, I lost my lesson plans for some reasons." He groans as he informs his students.

"That is all." With that, he left.

The class cheered at their luck. Tsuna sighed somewhat content as to how the day started. Now he doesn't have to worry about any test or quizzes. His two trusted guardians approaches him regularly. "So Tsuna, what are you planning on doing during Valentine's Day?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna only shrugged his shoulders, not trusting his voice at the moment. That was when he remembered the chocolate in his bag. He didn't feel the need to give it to them now, but it was someone else he was worried about. Hibari, his Cloud guardian. Just being in the same area as the prefect was hazardous to his life. "Um, there's something I have to do. I'll be back soon." He told the two and took his bag along. Both trusted guardians watch their precious boss leave the classroom. "Tenth?"

* * *

><p>Tsuna gulped as he stood in front of the Disciplinary office. His thought of going inside and handing Hibari chocolates fought against with him running away this instant. Tsuna panics when he saw the door opening. He screamed to see that it was only Tetsuya Kusakabe coming out of the room. "Sawada-san?" He called out to the brunet. "Kusakabe-san." Tsuna sighed in relief. If it was Hibari, who knows what will happen. The older male chuckles at Tsuna nervous behavior. "If you're here for Kyoka-san, he's in there. He's in a good mood right now so it's safe." The innocent brunet smiles. The taller male left as Tsuna went in the room.<p>

Hibari was sitting in his chair doing paperwork. He was too busy to notice the innocent herbivore was standing there, scared. "H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna stuttered. Recognizing the voice, Hibari looks away from his piles of paper to the brunet. "What are you doing here, Herbivore?" He asked dangerously. Tsuna gulped. Being daring, he approached the carnivore with his bag pressed against his chest. Hibari raised a brow. "I wanted to give you chocolates." Tsuna ran his hand through the school bag for the chocolates. Finding it, he placed it on the wooden desk. "It's my first time making it so I'm not really sure about the taste."

"Herbivore..."

"If you don't want it, you can throw it away."

Tsuna walks away from the prefect and heads for the door till a voice stopped him. "Herbivore." Hibari called. Tsuna turns around to see the Cloud guardian holding the bag of chocolates, facing the other direction. "Thank you." Tsuna blushed at the two words he didn't expect to come out of the prefect. A small gentle smile grace on Tsuna's face. "You're welcome Hibari-san." Tsuna opens the door and left the room as he closed it. A large sigh slipped pass his lips. He went on to his class. That was when he stumbled upon Chrome. Are all of his guardians popping out of nowhere? "Boss.."

"Chrome, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

Chrome lowers her head with a blush on her face. She placed her hand inside her pockets to contain a small box in her hands. "Valentines present for Boss." She hands over the present to Tsuna. The brunet accepts it happily. And he did the same. A small violet colored bag was held by Tsuna. "Here Chrome. For you." She hesitantly accepts the gift with a small smile dancing on her lips. "Thank you, Boss." That was when an idea caught him.

"Chrome, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it Boss?" She asked.

Tsuna pulls out five colored bags out and hands it over to Chrome.

"Can you give those to Haru, Lambo, I-pin, Mukuro,and Fuuta for me?"

She smiles once more and accepts the task given to her.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was half way to his class when Reborn popped out of nowhere. "Reborn!" He exclaims. "Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna." He smirked. A cold chill ran down Tsuna's spine and back up. The Sun Arcobaleno informed the brunet that since it's the holiday, Reborn allowed Tsuna to do whatever he wants. And gives himself chances to avoid Bianchi's poison cooking the whole day. "Oh Reborn! I forgot to give you something." Reborn raised a brow when Tsuna ransack his bag. Another wrapped gift with golden yellow material was handed over to the small baby. Reborn examines it.<p>

"I know you're popular in the Mafia world so I don't really expect that is the only present you got."

"Thanks Dame-Tsuna." He smiles lightly to his student.

Tsuna returns the smile as he walks off to his class. Reborn watch the innocent male with the bag full of chocolates in hand. He sighs at the clueless brunet's behavior. Looking at the gift once more, Reborn hands it over to Leon to store away for later.

"Good luck, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

><p>By the time Tsuna entered the room, the two guardians were surrounded by their admirers. Girls held gifts as they present it to the two. Tsuna frowns at the scene. How is he going to give his gift to the males now? The innocent student sat down on his desk with a sigh. Lately, that's what he's been doing all day. At least he manage to give the chocolates to the ones he wanted to give beforehand. Gokudera ignores the group of girls and approaches his beloved Tenth. "Tenth!" He shouted. Yamamoto's attention trailed away from the female students to his two best friends. He just stood where he was and watched as he somewhat accept presents from others.<p>

"I hate these type of days. Girls are always shoving gifts in your faces. So annoying right Tenth?"

"Well, I can't really say I hate it. I think it's the only time they can express their love."

"I suppose so... What about you Tenth?"

"What do you mean, Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna's chocolate brown orbs made contact with Gokudera's emerald green eyes. Silence surrounds their atmosphere. It was getting a bit tense. Even Yamamoto, not being near the group, can feel it. "Tenth?" Gokudera's voice disrupts the heavy tension. Tsuna thought over what he needed to do. "Oh, I almost forgot." Tsuna search for the red colored gift. He finds it and place it on Gokudera's hands. The bomber looked blank for a moment. "It's my first time making it so I'm not sure about the taste."

"Tenth..."

"But if you don't like it, you can get rid of it." He said, in case the Storm guardian didn't like sweets.

The Italian male looks at the present then at Tsuna. He smiles excitingly. "Thank you so much, Tenth!" Tsuna giggles nervously at how happy the Storm guardian became from the simple bag of chocolates. Without knowing, Gokudera immediately took a bite from the treat. Waiting for the taste to kick in, Gokudera's eyes got watery. Tsuna paled. "This chocolate..." Inside, Tsuna was screaming. If Gokudera thinks it's bad, then the ones he gave it out to will hate it too. Tsuna's face went immediately pale when he thought of Reborn. If he get sick from it, Tsuna is going to suffer from a lot of training.

"I'm so sorry Gokudera-kun! They must taste terrible."

Gokudera shook his head.

"It's very delicious Tenth. Thank you."

Tsuna smiles happily at the results of his hard work. On the sideline, Yamamoto watch the two getting friendly. Jealousy surrounds the pit of the baseball player's stomach. He stares at the brunet as he was laughing alongside with Gokudera. "Yamamoto-kun?" A female called out his name. He only hummed in response. His thoughts weren't really around the girls, instead on Tsuna's smiling face. _Tsuna..._ The baseball idol press his hands on his chest, cling on his clothes. _What's this feeling?_

* * *

><p>The ring bell rang as it signals lunch period. The three students went to their usual spot on the rooftop. Tsuna walks ahead with Yamamoto and Gokudera following him from the behind. Yamamoto only watch the brunet walk in front of him intensively. That was when he felt a harsh punch on his arm. "Stop staring at the Tenth like that, Baseball Freak!" Gokudera shouted. Yamamoto didn't say anything. Instead, he continues walking. One thing he notice was Tsuna's ears were bright red. It was obvious that he was blushing. But the thing is, what made him? "Hey Tsuna, I was wondering about something." Tsuna only nods, not turning around.<p>

"Is Gokudera the only one that got chocolates from you?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"There was mom, Haru, Onii-san, Chrome, Reborn, Lambo, Hibari, Mukuro, I-pin, and Fuuta."

"Oh.."

Somewhere inside Yamamoto's thought, he felt a bit left out since he wasn't getting anything from his friend. The three sat down and ate their lunch with small conversation. Yamamoto took small glimpse at Tsuna whenever he could. "So Tenth, where's Reborn lately? I haven't seen him around." Tsuna nervously giggles at the thought of Reborn hiding from the love-struck Bianchi and her dangerously well-know poison cooking. "Let's say Reborn has his own admirers to deal with." Tsuna scratched his cheek. Not pressing on the subject, Gokudera went on with different matters.

"I know it's a bit of a last minute, but is it all right for me to give you my gift Tenth?"

"Sure."

Gokudera leans forward to the brunet and pressed his lips against his cheek. Yamamoto muffled on his lunch when he saw the scene before him. His eyes widen._ Tsuna._ Gokudera pulled away with a victorious smile. Tsuna blushed harshly from the advancing action. Yamamoto was suffering from envy and jealousy. "Thank you Gokudera-kun." Yamamoto stares at the innocent male, shocked._ That is something you just thank so easily Tsuna!_ Yamamoto thought angrily. Tsuna stood from where he was and brushed some of the dust off of his clothes. "There's something I have to get in class. Be right back." Then he left. The thought of punching the bomber was hard to resist, but the fact that they're friends made him think otherwise. And the idea of Tsuna hating him for it was not appealing to his eyes. "Baseball Freak.."

"What is it?"

"Do you like Tenth?"

* * *

><p>Tsuna managed to retrieve his bag and found the chocolates. And enough time to spare. The young boss ran to the rooftop where his two close friends were. He planned to hand over Yamamoto his share of chocolates since he figured that he might have felt left out. But he stopped when he heard Gokudera and Yamamoto talking about him. <em>"Do you like Tenth?"<em> The question was fresh in his mind. The younger male's heart was beating rapidly as he was expecting the other to respond.

"_Me liking Tsuna?"_

"_That's what I said, didn't I?"_ The Italian Mafia male asked harshly.

Yamamoto thought it over for a while.

"_No, not really."_ He responded.

Tsuna pressed his back against the metal door as he slid down. _'No, not really.' He said._ Tsuna rethought about what Yamamoto just said. Of course, Tsuna knew that Yamamoto, the baseball idol and heartthrob, would never fall in love with him. A tear slipped out and Tsuna ran from the area. He still had the present for Yamamoto in his hands._ I knew it._ He thought repeatedly. Pain spread through Tsuna's heart. _I knew it._

* * *

><p>"Liar!" Gokudera shouted.<p>

"Eh?"

Gokudera only stared in shock from the baseball idol's clueless mind. "So you wouldn't care if someone take Tenth away?" The bomber asked daringly. It was obvious to the Italian that what the swordsman said was a lie. If he's playing his cards right, he might get a jackpot. "Would you?" Yamamoto thought about it.

"No.." He lied.

"Tch. Clueless as ever I guess."

The silver haired guardian stood up and walked away. Not really caring about the other. Yamamoto only watch, not reacting to the right-hand man. His appetite disappeared when he felt a pang on his chest. "If Tsuna were to be taken away from me, it would be my worst regret." He answered once more silently.

* * *

><p>Tsuna rest on the plain white bed in the nurse's office. Apparently, Shamal wasn't around so he decided to lie down for a bit or till he felt better. Sleep overwhelm his body as he closed his eyes. Missing a few class wouldn't be so bad. "Yamamoto..." He whispered.<p>

The school ended by the time Tsuna woke up. Unexpectedly, a unknown male was sitting next to him, staring. Tsuna backed away slowly. "W-who are you?" He asked. The male just shrugged his shoulders. "You know, you're really cute when you're asleep." He comments. Tsuna blushed lightly at the opinion. The brunet thanked him and removes himself from the bed. But the stranger wasn't going to have it. He held Tsuna's wrist and pulled him onto the bed. "I don't think so." Tsuna's eyes widen. The male was getting dangerously close than he was suppose to. _Yamamoto!_

Almost on cue, Yamamoto appeared in the area. "Eh, Tsuna?" The male ignores the baseball player and continues on. "Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried. Immediately, Yamamoto pulled on the stranger's collar and glared at him. "Leave." He said, warning the other that he was serious. The male got scared and ran off to wherever. Yamamoto's approaches the brunet and embrace him. "Thank goodness, you're safe." Tsuna blushed as he moves closer to the embrace. "I was so scared."

"It's okay. Everything is going to be fine." Yamamoto reassured.

He pulls away to meet with chocolate brown eyes. "How come you were here?" He asked. Tsuna turned away, not willing to answer. "Tsuna?" The familiar voice called his name.

"Because I heard you saying you don't like me more than a friend."

Silence spread through the room. Yamamoto's eyes widen. "You heard that?"

"Yeah.."

There was that silence again.

"Then, I'll tell you the whole thing."

"Eh?" Tsuna turns to face the baseball player.

"I love you Tsuna."

It was Tsuna's turn to be shocked. "What?" The new information wasn't processing through. "I love you. I always have." Tsuna blushed lightly and bit his lower lips. _Confess... Now!_

"I love you too Yamamoto." The brunet smiled.

Another embrace brought Tsuna closer to his new lover. But Yamamoto noticed a light blue colored bag on the bed. "Tsuna, what's that?" He asked. Tsuna turns around to see it was the present for Yamamoto. He held it up to the baseball lover. "Happy Valentine's Day." Yamamoto held on the gift and kissed the beloved brunet.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. So tired. Anyways, so sorry if it didn't make sense. And happy Valentine's Day to all 8027 readers.<p> 


End file.
